


Reunion

by Hunter_Outlaw26



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Apologies, Divorce, F/M, Forgiveness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Sisters, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Outlaw26/pseuds/Hunter_Outlaw26
Summary: Harmony Faith Greggory-Tucker had finally realized her mistake. As the twin sister of Hope Greggory, (not identical she looks more like their dad) she was just as interested in Gymnastics as she was. In Rome she got gold while her sister got an injury and a bronze medal. but two years after their victories she fell in love with and married her sister's enemy Lance Tucker. But, now after too many heartbreaks she finally has the courage to leave. But will Hope forgive her?





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny popped in my head at work so I needed to type this, I absolutely love this movie. I don't think I have laughed so hard at a movie before so enjoy!

**Done**

I was angry, no I was downright furious. I couldn't let him do this to me anymore and today was the last straw. 

 

_Flashback_

 

_I was done a session with a different gymnast as Lance and Maggie finished up for the day. What I saw when I walked into the office I was definitely not ready for. I opened the door to reveal Lance my husband plowing Maggie Townsend._

_"Well, that's it! I'm done!" I shouted and they both turned around._

_"Harmony, shit!" Lance said trying to push Maggie off of him._

_"Just finish up Lance, I'm going home!" I said running out o the office and the gym in tears before speeding down to our palatial home in the valley._

 

_End Flashback_

 

 

Seeing that finally made me see and I finally saw that I needed to leave. I was packing when he got home. 

"Harmony babe, please, don't do this." He begged. "You're upset and you are not thinking rationally." 

"Rationally?" I asked. "Upset?! Damn right I'm upset! I catch you _FUCKING_ my sister's former student and _I'M_ not thinking rationally?! I'm done, I'm done Lance, how the hell have I been putting up with your bullshit for ten fucking years! How did I ever love you?! I'm just done." I tried to walk away but he grabbed me by the wrist, that would definitely leave a bruise.

"And where will you go Harmony? Back to Amherst?" He asked." Back to Hope? She hates you for leaving her there." 

"Let go!" I said wrenching my wrist away from him. "I would rather be with a family, that hates me then with you. Have fun with your tramp." I said grabbing the duffel on the bed getting into my red mustang. I was going home and I just hoped that Hope would forgive me for what I had done.

* * *

**Welcome to Amherst**

 I drove for days stopping only when I needed to sleep and at small motels. People still recognized me after all these years but were kind enough to keep it quiet and finally I was back home, the tell-tale sign the truth of it all.

 

**Welcome to Amherst Ohio**

**Home of the Amherst Angels**

_**Hope Ann Greggory (Bronze Medalist 2004)** _

_**and** _

_**Harmony Faith Greggory (Gold Medalist, 2004)** _

 

There truly was no turning back now. I knew that dad had retired and so I went to see him first. The bruise was still on my wrist. The red,white,and blue house stood tall as it ever was as I knocked on the door. Dad looked a bit older now but his eyes lit up as he saw me. 

"Harmony Faith is that you?"He asked and then noticed the tears forming on my face. "What's wrong honey?" 

"Can I come home dad?" I asked looking around for my sister. 

"Of course you can come in honey what is going on? I thought you were in L.A. with that husband of yours?" 

"That's why I came home, he cheated on me, and I Finally saw how awful my life has been without you and Hope. I ran, I drove as fast as I could to get here. And I'm afraid daddy that she still hates me." I cried and he hugged me tight.

"It's alright babygirl, you're alright, lay down take a nap you look exhausted."He said laying me down on the couch. Sleep overtook me. When I woke up I saw a face I hadn't seen in ten years. 

"How's it going Harmony?" I looked up to see my twin, my best friend in life, my sister Hope.

* * *

**Forgiveness?**

I sat up looking straight at my sister. 

"I know that I'm the last person you want to see here Hope, but I needed to come home. I needed my sister again." I said.

"I heard dad told me. That Fucker cheated on you?" She asked.

"Yes but there's more than that can we go somewhere where dad can't hear us?"

"Yea come on we'll go to the gym, I'm running it now."I nodded knowing that Coach P had passed away. We got in her car and drove down there. It felt so right to be in this gym again. 

"So what did Lance 'the fucker' Tucker do?" She asked sitting on the mats. 

"Hopey, I'm so sorry I left you for that idiot!"I cried into her arms. 

"It's okay, just tell me what he did." 

"I caught him plowing Maggie Townsend in the office at the gym! And it wasn't the first time I caught him cheating." 

"That asshole! I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you or even communicate with you, not that I didn't try, I wrote you once a week for the first few years you were married, but they were always returned." 

"I never even got them, he must've intercepted them." 

"That dickbag!" 

"But that wasn't all of it Hopey. He's hurt me more than that." I raised the sleeve of my jacket from Rome to reveal the bruise on my wrist. "And there were other times." 

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to fucking murder him!" She said. 

"Hope stop, I'm home, I'm safe, I finally got out, but I was so afraid that you still hated me for marrying him." 

"I never hated you Harmony, I hated that he took you away from me, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you! Can you forgive me Hopey?" I asked. 

"You're my sister, my twin. I will always forgive you, and besides I've changed too. Would you help teach the kids at the gym? Maybe we can get one of them to the games?" 

"I would be delighted. But first I've got to call a lawyer."

"Yes a divorce and a restraining order is in need. Come on we'll have a sleepover like we used to but we'll go to the diner first." 

"I'd like that too, I miss Doris' fried chicken."

"It seriously has not changed a bit in ten years."I laughed as we got into her car again. 

 

Although it wasn't the reunion I had wished for, I was glad to be back with my sister again for the better. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not the best but I wanted to write it so there you go! Most of you know how plot bunnies are. This one while easily maneuvered took me an hour and a half to write not that I am gloating (Gloats get kicked in the throats) I just really really needed to write this as it filled a full page of printer paper at work.


End file.
